A New Beginning
by JennaOfTheTriforce
Summary: Taking place many years after Triforce; Ryo and Jenna find themselves in a lot of trouble just for being cops! Two lives are at stake, but what is Ryo to do? ::Disclaimer:: I only own the plot.


A New Beginning

By: Jenna of the Triforce

****

They both ran down the dead road in the middle of no where. He was pulling her more than she was running. But they had to escape. That's what they got for being police officers. Too many years had gone by for him to loose her now.

Three months ago they were kidnapped during a bombing in down town Tokyo. Being the two most renowned police officers in all of Japan they had found out a little too much for their own good. Was it all going to end now? After all what they had been through in the past? 

That's what ran through the mind of 23-year-old Ryo Sanada as he and his partner/wife of two years, 22-year-old Jenna Sanada, tried to escape from a new criminal force. They both had been kidnapped and were now running from their captors. He himself had a few cuts and scraps, but so far Jenna was pretty much okay. That's when he heard it. Several gunshots fired behind them. He had spoken too soon. 

"Ryo! Watch out!" Jenna screamed before knocking him on the ground and taking almost all of the shots. She screamed in agony as she fell to the ground. That did it. Ryo was officially peeved. No one hurt his Jenna and got away with it.

He counter attacked all of them with several round house kicks, punches, and even Rowen's famous knee cap in the face flip came in handy. Soon all of them were down; but then again others would come looking for them. They both just knew too much about the enemy.

Ryo slowly walked over to Jenna where she lay half-conscious. Blood soaked her back, and was running down her arms and legs. Gently he pulled her into his lap. She moaned a little in pain.

"Jenna-sama? You okay?" Ryo asked. He was trying to think of where they could either get to a phone or hide. 

"Not really. I can't feel my legs to much." That's when he feared the worst. He had to get her out of here and to the hospital ASAP. She was so pale and her pulse was really slow. It sucked that he didn't have his armor powers any more. Then he at least could start to heal her wounds. 

"Come on. We gotta get away from here." He picked her up and ran as fast as he could with out hurting her too much. Soon they came to a forest. One of the areas that they passed looked like an ex-war zone. 

Ryo now knew where they were. They were about 100 miles outside of Tokyo; preferably one of the old battle fields from Talpa's last attack before he met Jenna. There was no way that he was going to get her to safety in time. ~ NO. Think positive Ryo. Gotta stay positive for Jenna's sake. ~

She moaned in pain again as it started to rain. They both only had their shredded uniforms and nothing more for warmth. Jenna then spotted a shack out of the corner of her eye.

"Ryo. Look over there." She said in a small whisper and pointed to it. "Maybe we can stay in there."

He just nodded and headed for it. Once inside he saw a place to lay Jenna down so he could check all of her wounds. Gently he cut the soaked fabric of her shirt in the back with a pocket knife he had picked up off of one of the chasers and pulled it off.

What he saw was 2 holes in her right shoulder, one in her left, 3 in her shoulder blades and one in her lower back. The last one confirmed what he had feared. That one must have ricocheted off her spinal cord. Now he definitely had to get her out of here. But first…

"Jenna. I'm going to have to clean these out some how okay babes?" He only got a nod as a reply. She was crying from the pain and there was nothing that he could really do about it. Before he went to look for something to clean her up with he hugged her gently and kissed her. "It'll be okay. I promise."

Then he dashed off to what seemed like a bathroom. After searching for a while he found a first aid kit. Most of the stuff in it was old but it would do the trick for now. When he came back, Jenna had stopped crying a little, but he knew that the tears would be worse in a few minutes. 

Ryo applied some rubbing alcohol to some gauze and laid it on each of the wounds. 

Each time Jenna winced and cried out in pain. He hated doing this to her. He hated to cause anyone pain. As he bandaged each of them up, he attempted to soothe her. When he was done he took his shirt off and put it on her back. As he sat beside her, she leaned on him and he gathered her in his arms.

"It's okay sweetheart. Let it out. I'm right here." He ran his fingers through her hair. It was now down to her waist instead of her knees after she, much to his refusal, got it cut. Jenna buried her face in his shoulder and wept. It was now not from the pain, but mostly from the fear that she would never be able to walk again. She wouldn't be able to live like that.

Soon she fell asleep. It was something that she needed right now. As Jenna's head lay in his lap, Ryo stayed awake and took in his surroundings. When he looked on a desk he saw what looked like an old CB. He gently moved Jenna and looked at it. It seemed like it was about 50 years old or so, but then again in working condition. Maybe just maybe…

He flipped a switch that turned it on. It WORKED! Then he started to hook up to the station where all of the others no doubt were. But then again the enemy might have bugged that line. Suddenly, when he heard Jenna moan in her sleep, he remembered a secret code that he, Jenna and Cye had created years ago for fun when they used to play jail break or laser tag. He then tapped in something on the hand set.

At the station, Cye heard it come through the speakers on the CB next to Kento and Lita. All of them looked confused until he ran over and tapped a similar sound back and exclaimed, "It's Ryo and Jenna!"

"Are they okay?"

"How did they escape?"

"Where are they?"

"Are they hurt?"

"Did they find the main enemy base?" 

Cye shushed them and then more messages similar to the first were heard.

"Oh god no." He whispered as Ryo sent a message that made him worry to death. Mina, his wife and partner, walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Honey? What's wrong?" She could see tears in his eyes. Then he tapped in a message. Next every one heard Ryo's voice.

"Guys. Jenna and I are safe for now. But I don't think that if we stay here much longer that Jenna will make it."

"What do you mean Ryo? Tell us!" Mysica yelled at him as everyone crowded around the CB.

"She's been shot several times while protecting me. It's really bad guys. I'm sorry." Everyone could tell that he was crying and really upset.

"Calm down Ryo. Where are you? Don't worry. The lines not bugged. I just checked." Amy Corno said to him, standing beside her fiance, Roberto. 

"About 100 miles from you guys. Due south." He replied, after taking a few deep breaths knowing that Amy had used her Data PC that she got from their cat friend, Luna, many years ago.

"Okay… … nearest land mark?" Sage asked as he, Kento, Lita, and Mina typed the info in on PC's on their desks that Amy's computer fed out to them and from what Ryo also told them. 

"An ex-battle field at the bottom of Mt. Fuji good enough for ya?" He asked. Sage looked at Kento and they nodded at each other.

"We'll have a chopper unit there to pick you up ASAP. Then we'll have both of you taken to Tokyo Hospital. Be ready to move out as soon as we leave." Sage commanded. Ryo agreed and the connection was terminated. 

Sage then directed Rowen, Kento, Amy, and Cye to be on the chopper crew. Lita, Mina, Mysica, Roberto, and Hotaru were to follow him to the hospital and get everything there taken care of so that things would be ready and waiting for the others to come back with Jenna and Ryo. 

Anubis was already the head chief so he would notify them as soon as he heard anything new about the case at hand. In a matter of minutes, everything was set and under way.

Ryo had destroyed the CB and left the house with Jenna again. They exited the woods by the clearing again as the rain pounded on them harder. Then he got dizzy and tripped over a tree root. As he fell he heard a few cracks. The impact of the fall was so great the he yelled in pain as his wrist broke and his kneecap busted open. Jenna landed on the ground a few feet away awake and in a lot of pain now. Her wounds had been jarred a little too much.

Slowly he crawled over to her and pulled her in his lap. They both were in so much pain. 

"Ryo? Where are you? Everything's starting to get dark." Jenna whispered as she clutched his hand in hers.

"Jenna. No! I will not let you do this to me!" he yelled at her as she began to slowly close her eyes. When they shut completely he franticly checked for a pulse. Thank god that she had one, it was faint but it was there. But still, that's not how his mind took it. He went into a total nervous break down. The last thing that he remembered seeing before blacking out was a chopper landing and heard Kento calling his name.

Ryo didn't know what it was that woke him up. Maybe it was the intense pain coming from his knee and wrist. Or maybe it was the dream that he had that replayed everything that happened to him and Jenna. Or maybe it was all of the worry that he had built up inside of him that did it. Who knew? He surely didn't.

As he cracked his eyes opened, he almost shut them again from the intensity of the bright light wherever he was. Everything was a blur at first but the first thing to come into clear view was a head of auburn hair.

"Cye? That you?" Ryo asked as his voice cracked and he shielded his eyes. Cye looked up at him in a startled way.

"About time you woke up. I think that sleeping for four days is worse than Rowen. A new record." He answered with a small laugh and gaining a smirk from his friend. Just then, Dr. Jayrasin walked in. She was the one that was assigned to both Ryo and his wife when the others brought them here.

"So. Mr. Sanada. How do you feel?" 

"Where's Jenna?" Not caring about his health he sat up in bed with pain running through his limbs. He tried to stay in a sitting position but it failed. He was just too weak right now. Cye and Dr, Jayrasin now stood beside his bed.

"You should be worrying about yourself as of now Ryo." She said then began to list off all of his injuries, ones that he knew that he had. 

"But what of Jenna!" He literally shouted. His temper was shorter than it normally was, which was generally pretty short. The doctor sighed as if she was dreading this.

"For starters, as you guessed from the bullet wound in her lower back, she is temporarily paralyzed. We found that out when we performed surgery to remove the bullets. But the response in her legs is getting better." Ryo nodded to this. "Secondly… … … … due to the lack of blood, nutrition, and strength, Jenna is in a coma." Ryo froze. He knew that she had it pretty bad off in the end but not that bad. Tears filled his eyes and he saw that Cye was having a hard time copping with this. He and the others hadn't heard yet either.

"What are her chances of making it?" Ryo asked in a small whisper.

"It looks like they have little hope of pulling out of this." Dr. Jayrasin replied as she wiped her eyes.

"What do you mean they?" Cye and Ryo asked at the same time. Both of them had puzzled looks on their faces as they looked at the stunned woman in front of them.

"You didn't know?" 

"Know what?!" Ryo yelled.

"Jenna's pregnant." Both of the Ronins stopped breathing for a minute. Cye was the first to start again when Mina walked into the room with tears in her eyes. She and the others had just heard as well. As she walked over to him he folded her in his arms. Mina laid as sympathetic hand on top of Ryo's.

"When can I see her?" He needed to see how she was, he had to see her face again. He didn't care if he had to fight all of the evils from the Dynasty at once if that's what it took to get to her, he would have fought every signal one of them by himself even. 

"In a little while. First we need to complete some tests on both of you." Ryo nodded and looked at Mina. He placed his other hand on top of hers. She smiled at him and then she whispered a small prayer.

Almost three hours passed before the tests were complete. Ryo now found himself being pushed in a wheel chair by Sage to Jenna's room. When they entered, he almost freaked at the sight that he saw. Several machines we're attached to different places on her body. She was hooked up to an IV and oxygen to help her breathe and keep fluid in her. Monitors keep good track of the baby inside of her. 

When they were next to her bed, Ryo took her hand. He never thought that she would be in a situation like this. She was too strong and had done too much with her life and had so much more to do yet. Sage could see that he was taking this really hard. All of them were. Nothing would ever be the same if they lost her now. And what Dr. Jayrasin told them after the testing didn't help either.

She had said that if Jenna didn't come to in on month's time, they would have to go to abortion for the baby. That just tore Ryo up even more on the inside, even though he refused to show it. 

Slowly, hours turned into days and days into weeks. Soon it was only a week before the allotted month would be up. Ryo had been released from the hospital a week and a half after they were admitted. But he stayed by Jenna's side. Her legs were at full response and most of her wounds had started healing pretty well. But still she was in the coma. And the baby was doing fine, but soon Jenna's body might shut down completely. So plans for the abortion would have to be made soon if she didn't come too. 

One night, Ryo found himself crying at her bedside. He didn't want to loose them. Not now and not ever.

"Ancient. Please oh please help us. I don't want to loose them. If we lost the baby and Jenna woke up, she would die from the pain. And I don't think that I can hold up against it either. What did we do to deserve this?" He silently prayed as he held Jenna's hand tight in his own. 

In her dreaming world, Jenna heard his words. She now knew of the baby and was shaking all over on the inside. If only she could get out of there.

"Ancients. Hear our prayers. Please help us. I don't want to leave Ryo alone in this life. I don't want to see my loved ones in pain…" She then found herself glowing in a reddish-purple aura. "What the?"

Color swirled around her. Then the Ancient appeared.

"Sailor Mars, or rather Jenna of the Triforce. You have served this world well. In more ways than one you are needed. I think that it's time that you go home child." He said to her.

"Ancient…" She understood his words. She was going home.

Then things began to grow black again. But she wasn't scared too much. Ryo and her friends were waiting for her. She had a family that needed her. Finally, the darkness took her over and she fell in a deep sleep.

All of them had heard the machines go off and Ryo yell for the doctor. Jenna had flat lined. She was rushed to the ER immediately. 

An hour later Dr. Jayrasin notified them that everything was fine again. 

"But then again I got a feeling that there was something different. It was as if she was coming out of it. But the machines show that she's still in the coma."

Now every one of them stood around the room in the ER. Ami sat with Roberto and their newborn child, Renee. Ryo sat at Jenna's side; his casted hand held hers. And every one else just stood around the bed. Most of them had tears in their eyes, but then again others were filled with so much anger and hatred for the ones that caused this to happen to Jenna and the baby. 

Hours passed and soon Ryo was the only one awake. One of Jenna's cat-friends, Luna stirred from her sleep and saw Ryo still awake. She padded over to him and leaped into his lap. He stared blankly at Jenna until Luna spoke.

"Don't blame yourself Ryo. Jenna wouldn't want you to do that…"

"I know Luna. It's just not fair. Why didn't this happen to me instead of her?" He looked down at the cat and scratched her head. It was a shame that White Blaze couldn't be here too.

"Oh yeah. Good idea Einstein. Then leave me alone to raise the baby?" A soft voice came from Jenna's lips. When the two looked up they saw her eyes open and a small smile on her face. Luna jumped down from Ryo's lap and then began to wake the others. Ryo hugged her and kissed her. Tears rolled down his face as he did so.

The others crowded around the bed again. Cye yelled for Dr. Jayrasin. When she came in, she checked Jenna over. Everything was fine. She then told them that Jenna should get some rest, but they could stay a little while. And that she would let them know when she needed them to leave. 

After she left, Ami showed Jenna their baby girl.

"I remember when Rini was with us for training a long time ago. Man those were some weird times. And now it looks like we'll have to do it again." Jenna whispered as she looked at the sleeping babe.

"But now we have more help. She'll have some male influences now too." All of them broke out into giggles at Kayla's statement. After about an hour of talk and joke making, Dr. Jayrasin told them that all of them but Ryo would have to leave. After a short good bye the others left. A ways down the hall, they began to make plans for a surprise welcome home party.

As the months passed, Jenna and Ryo prepared for their child's arrival. 

"How can you eat that?" Ryo felt like he was going to gag himself from what his wife was eating. She slapped another spoonful of chunky mushroom, anchovy, and olive soup on a slice of spinach bread before folding it in half and taking a bite.

"Hey. It's your sons fault not mine." Jenna replied.

"Well your DAUGHTER has really weird taste." They both always argued over what gender the child would be. Cye and Rowen and Sage had the right idea of calling the babe little one. But they all would find out in a month or so. 

That day was one big rush. Ryo was on call for patrol when he got that awaited message over the CB from Lita that Mina, Kento and Amy had taken Jenna to the hospital. She was in labor. As soon as he and Rowen had heard that from the patrol car that they were in, they made a b-line for Tokyo Hospital. 

When they got there, they ran for the operating room in the maternity ward. All of the others were there and waiting. Not much had happened, except for the baby's feet were out. Dr. Jayrasin waved for Ryo to come in. After they got him suited up, he stood beside Jenna and held her hand. Now that his cast was gone so it was much easier to do. 

"How do you feel hun?" Ryo asked. Jenna death glared him.

"Like my insides are being pulled outside. Good enough answer for ya?" He chuckled at her answer. 

"Okay Jenna. Ready for another go?" Jenna nodded to the doctor. Ryo winked at her and she smiled. 

After a few more contractions, their little baby girl was out. Cheers came from the other side of the window where all of their friends were. Jenna looked over at them. Kento, Kayla and Lita gave her a thumbs up, Rowen and Sage high fived each other, Cye, Mina, and Amy were crying with joy and all of them were dancing about the hall. Sadly Roberto couldn't make it due to his job. Jenna looked up at her husband. 

He too was crying a little, but so was she. She held his hand tighter as they cleaned her and the baby up. When they handed Jenna her daughter, she cried more. For the first time she opened her eyes. They were a cyan-tiger blue. She already had raven hair and lovely tanned skin. She was going to be so much like her father attitude wise. Jenna could tell just by looking into those eyes. So another life began.

It was Christmas Day once again. Fresh snow had fallen on the grounds around the 'Kanji' Mansion. All of the Ronins and Sailors were awakened to 10 youthful voices around daybreak.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Come on everyone! Wake up!" Jemiko yelled along with her cousins, Renee, Jason, Lisai, Steven, Kumari, Karry, Anthony, Tyler, Cathrine, and Michael from the halls. Jemiko then ran into her parent's room and plowed her way onto the bed. The two older versions of the child awoke with a start. 

"Mommy! Daddy! Santa came Santa came!" the three year old chanted. 

Ryo rubbed his eyes as he looked at his daughter. She was still in her pajamas and her long hair was pulled back into a French braid. He flung the sheets off and looked his daughter dead in the face.

"Really? Well guess who's up?"

"Who?" The child asked as Jenna tried to stifle a laugh for she knew what Ryo was up too.

"Tickle Monster!" He grabbed the child by the waist and laid her on her back before continuing the tickle assault. Jenna almost fell off the bed laughing at the two. Then Ryo turned on her. "Go get Mommy, Jem!"

But Jenna wasn't that easy to get. She scooped the child up in her arms as she ran across the bed and tried to pin her mother down.

"Okay hyperness. Let's go see what Santa brought for you." Then she placed Jemiko on Ryo's back. 

When they walked out of the room, they saw Renee pulling Amy and Roberto out of their room. Cye was holding Lisai on his hip with his other arm around Mina. Kento and Lita were jogging down the hall after Jason. Sage and Mysica attempted to balance a hyper Kumari among them while Rowen and Kayla walked downstairs swinging a very happy Karry between themselves. 

Steven ran ahead of his parents, Sekhmet and Trista, once outside of their room. 

Meanwhile Anthony tried to escape his Dad's, Anubis's, tickle wrath, while his Mom, Hotaru, tried to keep up with them. Amara and Dais carried a smiling Cathrine down into the parlor where the presents and tree stood waiting. And Tyler watched from his Mom's, Michelle's, lap while his father, Cale, started a small fire for all them to stay warm by during these early morning hours. 

Jenna looped her arm around Ryo's as they looked on at the others. Finally life was complete. Or so it seemed. They then joined the rest of them. After the kids ripped open most of their gifts, Jemiko skipped over to her parents. She had two colorfully wrapped gifts in either hand.

"Daddy. Mommy. You forgot one." She handed them their gifts before Ryo pulled the child into his lap. When they opened them what they saw was the most priceless thing on Earth. They were pictures of Jemiko. In the background, twenty kanji-like symbols surrounded the child in a semi-circle. A phrase was written on the wood frames. In swirled tones of purple and red, was the words "Peace on Earth, Good will to Men."

Jenna leaned on Ryo and sighed. It was a phrase that now rang true to their lives. Hopefully, no more pain would be seen for mankind. As they looked at each other they smiled. For once they all were at peace.


End file.
